Walking Away
by Hanni98
Summary: Tori and Beck have gotten togather 5 months before and when Tori is invited to go with Beck's family to the place were she was born, things start to heat up. Tori left for a reason. Why did she leave and would it be better if she never came back?
1. Chapter 1

**I know the years are a little messed up, but in my little world the Vega's lived in Cancun from when Tori was 1-16 and went to her other school for 2 months before getting let into Hollywood Arts. This is Tori's sophomore Year. (The summer before her Junior Year) **

**Anyone who can guess what Tori's little secret is, gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**I want two reviews before a go on.**

Chapter 1

**Tori Vega**

I know I am dreaming, but everything just seems so real. I'm on the beach of Cancun, once my paradise, now my very own personal hell. It looks exactly like the last time I seen it, when I was 16. I am alone, the waves crashing on to the shore. I see a shadow behind me, obviously I was wrong and people can do horrible things, like I did, and deserve to be here.

"Fire?" A deep voice says, a familiar voice, a voice that I've heard right before I woke up screaming in the night.

Figures. I thought God would have tortured him in a different dream, instead, doubling the torture for me.

"Don't call me that," I say without turning around.

"Why not," He says. When I don't answer he goes on and opens that mouth of his, "That's your name,"

"No, it isn't" I reply. I refuse to turn around and look into his ocean blue eyes.

"Sure it is," He says, "At least to me your always be Fire,"

"Well then, nice of you to remember me," I say, "because for two years I've been trying to forget you,"

"Why, Fire," He says, a tone of hurt in his beautiful voice, "I know you can't forget me, I know I will never forget a girl like you,"

"Shut up," I tell him, "I will never forgive you,"

"Fire," He says pleadingly, "I'm so, so sorry, I was scared,"

"Yeah well, I was effin' terrified, but did that stop me?" I say, my voice rising.

"No, Fire," He says, "You are_ my_ brave fire, burning brighter than the sun,"

"My heart does not belong to you anymore," I say, thinking of my amazing boyfriend.

"You...," He says shocked.

"Yes, _Velvet_," I say. Well if he's calling me by my hated nickname, I can certainly bring back all the _lovely _painful memories by saying his, "I've found someone else,"

"You What!" He yells, apparently finding his {very loud} voice.

I stay strong, "I LOVE him," I scream at him, my back still turned.

He turns me around to face him, I catch my breath, my heart starts jumping out of my chest, and my heart is falling apart again, "Who is this son of a bitch?" He shakes me, "When I get a hold of him I'll-"

"You will not_ touch _him," I say calmly.

"I'll do what I want," He says.

"You will not touch the people I love any longer," I say, getting up in his face, "You will not hurt me anymore,"

And he does the least thing I expected him to do, I was expecting him to scream at me until he lost his voice, but no he decides to lean down and _kiss_ me, but I do the stupidest thing I could ever do: I kiss him back.

And I love it. My lips come alive, his tongue in my mouth, I have never felt so alive, that's probably because ever since I've left _him_ and all my friends. I've been dead, on the inside.

"I still love you," He says when he pulls away.

"Well, I don't. I effin' hate you," I leave him rooted on the spot, and walk into the ocean.

I wake up, the kiss still on my lips.

_Why am a dreaming about the devil's twin?_

I like lying to myself; it helps me forget the truth.

I get up and get dressed in my 'New Start' colourful clothes, most of which are two years old.

I get down stairs and make myself breakfast, it's not the most important meal, it's the stupidest.

My boyfriend, Beck Oliver (Whom I loved very much, thank you) picks me up every morning.

After I'm done eating breakfast I sit down on the couch and wait. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang, "Hey, Tori,"

"Hi, Beck," I walk over to the door. He leans down and kisses me. A couple minutes later, I'm in his truck and we're on our way to Hollywood Arts because apparently people say I can sing, and are so talented and all that.

It's Beck who breaks the silence, "Tori,"

"Huh?" I answer him.

"My family's going out for supper, at this like, really fancy place and my dad wants you to come,"

"What?" I say.

"Family Dinner. Fancy. Restaurant. Pick you up at 6?"

"Okay!" I say, I hope I didn't sound _too_ excited.

The day passes in its usual rush: Psycho teaches, weird homework assignments, jade still trying to make me crash and burn, the usual.

"Tori!" someone yells at me.

I turn around and it's Beck trying to get me attention, "Pick you up at 6?"

I walk to him and say, "I'll be ready," and he leans down and kisses me and for that moment it's like I never knew _him_, it's like he never stole my heart and refused to give it back, it's like I'm not hiding my whole life from Beck, It's like I can finally forget about _him_, but the memories always find me again, no matter what I do.

**Review and tell me what 'Velvet's' name should really be. **

**I also need two guy names and one girl name.**

**What do you think Tori's secret is?**

**Next couple chapters are going to be really….interesting**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, readers who I guess have and are crazy enough to read this story! I am new to writing for Fan fiction & was so surprised when I actually got {A lot: P} of reviews! I got a lot of ideas and stuff and am ready for another chapter !...I think…**

**I am new to all of this so if someone can explain how to make a profile in their review that would be great…..**

**Love u all, (Unless u r:**

**Weird**

**A stalker**

**The demon from my damn dream!)**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 2**

**Beck Oliver**

"Pick you up at 6?" I call to Tori, over the noise of the excited voices, ready for the last weekend before summer break.

Tori comes towards me and says, "I'll be ready,"

Then she kisses me or maybe I kissed her. It doesn't really matter. She walks away from me, her big sister Trina gives her a ride home from school every day, and I bring her to school. I offered to take her home too, but she said that she doesn't want to bother me too much, but I didn't respond to her, but in my head I was thinking, _"Bother me all day, baby". _

I button up my dress shirt, getting ready to go out for our annual year family supper. I remember doing this a year ago, but last year I was getting dressed up for a grumpy black haired girl, this year I'm getting dressed up for a smiling brunette. This _is _our annual supper, but that is not all that symbolizes for me: this is the night me and Jade broke up:

"_Beck," a soft voice whispers to me, a soft hand running down my thigh, I felt I twinge of annoyance (okay, kind of) , I thought it was the waitresses still trying to hit me up, but then I look down and recognize the black painted nails of my girlfriends pale hand._

"_Beck," She says again, "I've decided I want to come to your RV tonight,"_

_I don't know what to say, "Sure," I whisper back._

"_Okay, good we need to talk," she says back to my response._

_Talking, always good in a relationship, right? I get back to eating my supper._

_When supper was finally finished Jade and I went back to the RV, "So, Jade,"_

"_Beck," She mumbled, "I just need to talk to someone,"_

"_Well, I'm here for you," I tell her, bemused._

"_Okay, so I auditioned for this play and guess who got the part?" she ranted._

"_Um…?" I said, really intelligently. _

"_Tori-freakin' Vega," she yelled._

"_Oh." I said. Aren't I just Mister talkative?_

"_Yeah, I hate her she's such a-" Jade said rudely. I mean okay, I'm used to Jade being a gank, but this time she was going way over board, and of course, me being the idiot I am stood up for her, "Jade, Tori's not that bad, I mean she's pretty and sweet and-," I stopped when I realized what I was saying._

"_Oh, you think she's pretty," she didn't say it as a question._

"_Um, I guess," I say meekly, "But your way prettier," _

"_Oh, so know you're only dating me because I'm pretty?" She yells._

"_No, you're….." I couldn't think of anything good Jade was, and it hit me. It hit me harder than that time Jade threw a bag of rice at me; I realized that I had fallen out of love with Jade. Mostly because I couldn't think of why I thought I loved her. And know that I think about it I probably loved Tori. Probably._

_And then I said as calmly as possible, "Look Jade, we need to talk,"_

_She just looked at me like I was some amazing new invention, "I want to… We need to…,"_

"_What the hell do you have to say?" she snapped._

_It came out in a rush, "We need to break up,"_

_Jade turned red, "We need to effin' break up?" I tried to cut in but she just kept going, "SHUT UP, BECK. We need to break up after two GREAT years of going out?"_

"_Jade, now that I think about it, they really weren't that great," I yelled back. I'm sorry but she finally did it._

"_I gave you everything I had!"_

"_You gave me NOTHING!" I yelled, almost laughing by the way Jade say things, and then she hit me. Literally._

"_Beck OLIVER, I know who you're going to go running to, that rats assed, boyfriend stealing Tori-freakin' VEGA!"_

"_I…." but she still didn't say anything. I think my head has gone crazy (hey it happens when somebody HITS you)._

"_But know this: I will do anything to see that girl fall and DIE," I seen a mental picture of Tori lying on the ground, eyes unblinking towards the ceiling, skin pale, but worst of all I seen Jade standing over her, laughing, "I will do anything to get me and you back together, You are MINE forever,"_

"_Jade," I say, "We're done, I don't love you anymore. Get your ass out of my house,"_

_Jade looks me in the eye, "I love you forever, when you and that bitch crash and burn, I'll be waiting for you. Remember what I'll do. You don't want to hurt little Vega do you?"_

_She shuts the door before I can get the last word._

_And I did get Tori. After a summer of hard work I finally got Tori to realize who the man for her was (It's me, by the way)._

**Hey guys. I know that chapter probably wasn't what you wanted, but I needed to explain (MY WAY) how Jade and Beck broke up. Next will explain a little about Tori's **_**secret**_** life! Or maybe to put it better her 'untold' life.**

**Review and Keep guessing Tori's little secret.**

**Hint: one of them involves Trina.**

**And there is like 5 of them**

**Oh, and tell me what you want to happen and maybe I can make your little dreams come true!**

**Keep smiling, **

**Hanni {98}**

**PS. Next chapter may be ready January 20 or before. We'll see {what happens}. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**I really feel really happy when I get reviews and when people add my story to their alert or whatever it's called.**

**Keep guessing with reviews and some of you were really close.**

**Hint: read the description thing.**

**Smile,**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 3**

**Tori Vega**

After I left Beck at Hollywood Arts, I hitched a ride with Trina. We were late getting home because she needed to get some more pickles and mayonnaise from the store near our house. She planned to make pickles and mayonnaise for lunch tomorrow (which by the way is _disgusting_). I know it's a little weird, but I don't blame her because of what happened back in Cancun with….. Well never mind, it doesn't really matter.

But it does.

So anyways we were late getting home, so I had like 30 minutes to get ready for supper with Beck's family.

"Trina!" I yelled, "Come due me up!"

"Augh," she whined, "Fine"

Trina climbed up the stairs into my small but cozy room. She marched in to my room, banging the door fully open when she came in.

"Bend down," she says. I bend down, so my sister can do the zipper up my short purple sequined dress.

"All good," She said. A timer beeped, "OMG! My pickles are done,"

"I thought you were…Never mind, "I said, fully knowing that it was useless to argue with her these days.

I slip on my shoes and look in the mirror; I had to admit I look pretty good.

"Tori!" Trina yelled from down stairs, "Becks here,"

I walk down the stairs and striked a pose:

"You look…..Amazing," He says sweetly. I turn and look in the mirror in the kitchen, I had to admit that I did, but the hair was the wrong colour, my eyes are the wrong shade, the skin look different, way too pale and that wasn't just because I don't live in Cancun anymore. I don't feel like me, I haven't let myself be me, and sometimes I feel like I'm lying to the world, about who I am, and in a way I really am. I left that place for a reason, but there will always be Fire who wants that back, but there will always be Tori, who has been hurt too much by that place and will never go back. All I want is to be me, but sometimes you just have to play the part you make yourself. I will always be Fire, the wild island girl, but right now I am Tori, the sweet one. I must forget about that place. I've tried to give up on myself, but right now I'll just give up on being Fire. Deep inside I hate them both. All I want to be is me, but that would most defiantly get me killed.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

Who the hell was i kidding? I'm not ready for _anything_, yet I'm more prepared than the average teen. Hey, it's not my fault. I don't think anyone would be ready for the next breath if it felt like the whole world was against you. Well news for you it _is._

But instead of breaking down i say, "Yeah, let's go."

And i walk away with him, but somehow it feels like I'm with the wrong _him, _but i suppose i am.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Beck's Father clears his throat, "As all of you know I am doing very well in work," Beck rolls his eyes, "So I have decided to buy everyone a little something including Tori and Noah, We're all going to Cancun!"

I think I stopped breathing, actually I wish I'd stop breathing. I'm going to Cancun or am I? I'm not going unless I'm dragged there, kicking and screaming.

"Mr. Oliver," He turns and looks at me, "I can't go,"

"Miss. Vega, I've haven't even told you when we're going," He says.

"Oh, um… When are we going?" I ask, praying that it'll be during the school year.

"July 22," he says.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"I.." I need to _breathe, "I can't go!" _

"Come on T_or_i," Beck says, "It'll be really fun." He gives me The Eyes.

"Oh well," I'm going to regret this, "Okay,"

In a way am dragged there. Well, at least my broken heart's still kicking and screaming.

"So," Beck's sister Crystal says, "Where are we staying?"

"Oh, we will be staying on Muerte Island a beach house by Fantasma Beach,"

That sentence just about killed me Muerte Island is where all of my living hell happened. Fantasma Beach is where it all started. I can feel _her_ calling me back. I've felt like that ever since i got off that plane to California. I swore to myself i would never go back, but maybe this isn't my choice. I am needed there again, i can feel it, but i will avoid all of _them_, i will stay locked in my room if i have to. I will not be Fire again. Especially since today i just gave her up.

\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\'\

I wake up and get ready for school, i only have to get ready for school one last time before i go to...Never mind. Schools a way better option.

Tomorrow we leave for Stupid Muerte Island. It's funny, isn't it? Muerte means ghost, Fantasma means death, so basically we're going to Ghost Island and will be sleeping in a house on Death Beach. Funny, right?

Yeah, i must have a twisted sense of humor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So where is everyone going for their summer holiday?" Mr Sickowiz says, "Let's start from left to right. Andre?"

"Well... Sickowiz. I'm actually on the right, you see," Andre says.

"Yes, yes, but is it your left?" he says.

"That doesn't even..." He starts, "Well, everyone I'm going to my grandmas for a while,"

"Oooh," he says, "What fun,"

"It's the crazy one," Andre says weekly.

"Well, Andre me boy," He says, "Have fun," Andre nods his head.

"Tori!" He says enthusiastically, "What are you doing,"

"Going to an island with Beck," I mutter.

"What was that, Toro?" He asks again,

"I'm going to an island," I say a little louder.

"Ooh, What Island," He asks innocently.

"I'm...," I say, suddenly i feel a burst of anger bloom inside of me, "I'm going to freakin' Muerte Island,"

He looks so shocked that i screamed at him. Call me a drama queen, but my world is ending. Forever.

I run out the door before i cry, but only one person seen tears gushing down my face: Jade West. Even better.

I slam the door so hard that i here Sickowiz's paintings all fall of the wall, and then i burst into tears.

I walk outside and stand on the balcony of the Asphalt Cafe. I look into the sky, think of Shelby. She was always able to calm me down, and looking into the sky reminds me of her. I blink my eyes to get rid of the tears, that always seemed to be there, taunting me about how badly i wanted, needs to cry, but Shelby always said that crying was for the weak, but now I'm beginning to think it's for the heartless, which includes me.

**HI! Finished chapter 3! **

**Oooh, suspense is filling...**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Hanni {98}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi this chapter will be really one sided. {Beck hearing parts things Tori says} **

**You guys aren't really reviewing and it makes me sad. **

**So don't mean to sound desperate, but REVIEW!**

**This chapter is for CatHeartsU, not because she guessed right, but because she keeps reviewing!**

**Luv u 2!**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 4**

**Beck Oliver**

After Tori ran out of the class room, (slamming the door very hard before she left) we were all pretty quiet. I think everyone was expecting Tori to walk back in smiling her radiant smile, calling, 'Scene!", but as time went on we all just sat there in our chairs looking down at our fingers. Well, our crazy teacher was laying on the little stage yelling, "What did I do" over and over again.

"I'm going," A soft voice broke the train of my thought.

Mr. Sickowiz sat up and looked at her, "Where are you going, Cat?"

"I like cupcakes!" she said happily.

"Where are you going?" he repeated.

"Cupcake land!"

"No, Cat," he said slowly, "What did you meant when you said 'I'm going'" the last part he said in a ridiculously high voice that I had to smile.

"Oh yeah," she said smiling.

"What!" he asked her.

"I'm going to go find Tori and make her feel all better!" she said, jumping in the air.

"By all means Cat," he said looking her in the eye, "Go."

"Kay, kay!" she said smiling, "I'm going now, threw the yellow door,"

"Cat, it's blue," Jade said coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked.

"Cat!" Andre yelled.

"What?" she said happily. I will never get used to these mood swings of hers.

"Just _go_," he said emotionally.

"Kay, kay," she repeated.

That was the last time I anyone saw Cat Valentine all day. That was the last time anyone seen me all day too; ten minutes after Cat left, I followed her out the door.

"C at!" I heard someone (it was so Tori) wail from balcony of the Asphalt Café. I darted to the spot under the balcony, so I could listen to what, Tori and Cat were saying to each other.

"You don't understand, he broke my heart!" she wailed again, it sounded so pitiful that I wanted to climb up there and hug her so hard that…. Well, I'd hug her, let's leave it at that.

"But he said sorry and kissed it all better!" Cat said innocently.

Who broke Tori's heart? Kissed it all better? I didn't like the sound of that.

"That makes it worse," suddenly the sad, pitiful voice of Tori was replaced with a hard cold voice that I didn't recognize. I never want to recognize it. I just plain never want to hear it again.

"Where'd all of your tears and boo-boos go?" Cat asked, clearly sounding concerned.

"They're still here," She said, her voice sounded like a frozen piece of rock managed to speak, I don't know why it bugged me so much, but it did, "but have so, so many,"

"Where did they go?" Cat asks

"I hide them, Cat," she says sadly, "I hide myself from everyone, even you,"

"We all hide things," Cat says so softly I need to strain to listen.

"What do you hide?" Tori ask her, curiously.

"What do you hide?" Cat repeats firmly.

"I hide pain, loss, hatred, sadness, greed, misery, "she says softly and sadly, "but worst of all I hide myself,"

"I hide my past," Cat says.

"Me too," Tori says sadly.

Her past? She said she's from California!

I'm practically burning with curiosity; I thought I knew Tori, but this last week she has _not_ been acting like herself.

"Why don't you want to go with Beck to that place?" she asks the question I've been dying to ask her.

"Because that's the place I grew up."

She grew up on friggan Muerte Island

"So?" Cat asks.

"Cat! You don't get it!" she says hysterically.

"Get what?" she asks.

Torus just continues, "What if Beck finds out who I actually am, what I am. Cat you don't get it! I'm a horrible person. I'm an _actor_; I play a part, all the time! I hate myself and if you actually knew me you'd hate me too."

"Tori, no one could hate _you_,"

"Cat, yes they could, they _do_,"

"Who?" she asks.

"Them," she says, giving nothing away.

"Tori, I can tell you need to talk, to someone, tell me," she says supportably.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone," Tori says. Cat nods.

"Okay, But I have to whisper, _they _are always listening," she says, "I'll start from the beginning…"

She must've whispered a bunch of stuff to Cat because I could the occasional, 'Oh my God' from Cat, but I heard non on Tori's story, and that just made me want to know more.

**I was going to continue this chapter, but I decided to leave it at that.**

**It's making me really sad that nobody's reviewing and it makes me think you HATE it, which makes me want to stop writing this.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hanni {98}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**This chapter will explain a bit:**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 5**

**Tori Vega**

When Cat asked me to tell her everything, I almost did, but then I remembered the oath I took, and just told her the one involving Trina, this one isn't the most important, but it's the most painful. I wake up, some nights my face soaked with tears, his name on my lips, the memory playing in my mind.

So now Cat knows one of my secrets, great, just great.

I packed for Muerte; it felt like I was packing for my death, that's how painful it was. I'm breaking a promise: I'm breaking it to myself, which almost is worse than someone making a promise to me, and breaking it.

I didn't get any sleep that night, I kept thinking about him and her. But for once the thing that was dominating my thoughts was a red ruby on a black leather chain; the ruby looked like a tongue of fire, streaked with red and gold: my necklace. The only thing that freaked me out was the fact that I threw it in the fire, two years ago, and never wanted it back, ever.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Beck picks me up this morning, like usual, only it took all my will power to get in the truck. We sit there in silence, lost in thought.

It's like that all the way to the airport, then all the way to Muerte Island, great couple communication, he seems mad at me, I didn't do anything yet, did i?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

We drive to the Fantasma Beach Area and I see my old house. We didn't sell it because my mother wanted to keep it as a winter home when we came back (as if!). I have the keys to it, but that place brings back to many bad memories, I never want to walk through that door.

The house Beck's family rented is a block down from ours, right in front of the ocean, great. I have to stay inside now, so I can avoid _them._

"Tori?" Beck asks.

"Yeah?" I answer, oh so now he talks?

"Can we talk?" he asks nervously.

"We all ready are," I meant to say that jokingly, but it came out cold.

He walks in my room and sits on the bed beside me, "Have…Have you been here before?"

Oh my God! How did he know? Cat didn't tell him, did she?

"No," I say smoothly, "Why would you say that?"

He glares at me, "Really?"

"Yes Beck," I am a horrible person, an actor, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Fine," he yells, "Lie to me!"

"I not...," he's gone before I can deny what is obviously true.

I glare at my suit case,

_How did my life end up like this: a constant game of cat and mouse, one always trying to burn one another, always lying, always looking, never living. _

I decide that I'm going to go for a walk, to clear my head; I get outside and walk to the big tree by the beach.

When I get there I notice that there's something glinting on one of the leaves, I walk closer and take it in my hands. I catch my breath: it's my fire necklace. It's the very same one I threw in the fire two freakin' years ago. This day keeps getting better and better.

"Put the necklace on," a voice says from behind me. I recognize that voice, great.

I turn around, it's Lady Los cielos, she wears a white dress and her dark brown hair is up on her face. Her soft blue eyes are piercing under her milky skin.

"Hello, My lady," I bow, I may hate her like all the others, but I still have to show some respect.

She laughs, "Oh darling Fire, how you've grown,"

"I'm 18 know," I tell her.

"Yes, I know," she says softly, "they miss you, the Elements are unbalanced,"

When I say nothing she continues, "Come back to us, but on the necklace and reclaim your destiny," She disappears.

She leaves me with longing, longing to feel flame again, longing to come back to them, longing for myself.

_What the hell_

I put the necklace on, it's burning hot, but it feels soothing, I am not burned. I let my name pass through my tongue, my calling.

"Firelight," I whisper.

My necklace flares up, and I start to burn. The flame travels down my body, last it comes to my face, and I look at the flames. I scream, but I scream with joy, I feel like I used to: I am Fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When I sneak back into the house, all the lights are off, so I have to stumble to my room, I turn on the light and almost fall when I look in the mirror: my brown hair is replaced with red, red hair, with pink, orange, yellow and gold streaks, my warm brown eyes are gone, in their place are vibrant green eyes with flames imprinted in the pupil, my pale skin is gone, in its place is light caramel skin, highlighted with gold. I am still wearing my necklace, but the rest of my clothes are burnt off: I am naked. I thank God that it's midnight and put on my pajamas and climb into bed; and I dream of the day I died.

_I am standing in front the library, its brick walls climb high into the sky, the mahogany doors infront of me, and I wish I never went in, but I do, with my brother_

_I sit at the table and notice that my brother has a match in his hand and is lighting them over and over again, "Matt! This is a library!" I scold him._

"_Yeah, so shut up," he retorts._

_My face goes red, "You shouldn't play with fire, and you'll burn yourself,"_

_The fifteen year old says, "Your just 12, what do you know?"_

_My face burns with the embarrassment of being criticize by the one whose praise means more to them than anyone else's, "Well at least I don't play with matches,"_

"_Shhh!" A librarian scolds us, my face gets even redder and I turn my eyes back towards my book._

_I look up, Matt strikes a match, he strikes another, they go out, he strikes one more and he drops it. I watch the match light the book on fire. Matt freezes with shock, he pulls of his shirt and tries to bat the flames out; it only makes it worse, soon the fire alarms go out, everyone files out of the library. I jump up and move to the direction of the red lights, pushing through the crowd, but then I turn and see my brother surrounded by flames and I do the stupidest thing I have ever done: I go back to help him. _

_Soon our clothes catch on fire and our tortured screams cut through the air, soon the stench of burning skin catches fills the air. The world fades to blackness; the last thing I hear is the tortured scream of my beloved brother._

_I wake up in a white world, my brother's tortured screams still ringing in my ears. I see a pair of golden doors and a bridge with burning fire on it, I walk to the golden doors and run my finger along it, I move to the bridge and walk over it; I thought that they'd lead me back to Matt, but I find myself back in the fire, I watch my brother burn up, I do nothing to help, he's already dead. I look down and notice for the first time that I am dressed in red and I have gold on my skin, I try to pick at it and realize its part of my skin, my normally tanned skin has turned caramel. I look into one of the burnt reflecting glass and scream. My hair is red, my eyes are green, and I look closer and notice that I am wearing a necklace: a ruby necklace that burns like fire, just like me._

"_Child," a soft voice says from behind me. _

_I turn around to look at a white dressed woman, "The buildings on fire," I tell her._

_She laughs, "So are you,"_

"_Who are you?" I ask her._

"_I am called many things, but you will call me Lady __Los cielos," She says smoothly _

"_I am Victoria," I tell her, trying to copy her formal way of saying her name. _

"_Yes, but now you are Fire," she says._

"_What are you talking about?" I demand._

"_You have chosen to walk the earth again, you are Fire," she says._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask._

"_There are 7 of you now, you are the seventh," She says._

"_What do you…?" I remember feeling so confused._

"_You are a child of fire; you have chosen the bridge of fire," she tells me, "Dead to the ash, Alive at the flame,"_

"_I'm not 'Fire', "I tell her, "I'm Victoria Vega."_

"_Victoria Vega is gone, dead, she died in the flame. "She tells me carefully, "You are fire."_

"_I'm dead?" I say shocked._

"_No, you Fire, are alive," she says._

"_Fire," I say._

"_Yes, that is your necklace," she says, pointing to it, "It will whisper words of fire to you,"_

"_What kind of words?" I ask._

"_Powerful ones," she says, "use them, today, to halt the flames,"_

"_How," I mumble._

_She doesn't answer, "Good-bye, daughter of fire, this is your destiny, claim it."_

_I nod, "Okay,"_

"_Now, Master the flames, learn the words. Daughter of fire," I look up, she looks me in the eye, "You will play a very important role in our future, don't disappoint me, " _

_She disappears. _

_I listen to my necklace; I speak fires language, "Hollashka," The flames stop, I hurry away from sight into the forest,_

"_Hello, Fire girl," a pale boy said, emerging from the shadows, "Who are you?"_

"_I am To-Fire Light," I tell them, in a loud voice._

"_Are you the daughter of fire?" the raven haired boy asked._

"_Umm...Yes?" i say not quite sure what that means._

_The boy studied me and then looked at a clump of bushes, "Come on out, guys!" _

_I see five beautiful emerge from the trees; their hair and eyes vary from blue, white, green, purple, black, brown, gold, silver, yellow, and white._

"_Hi," a golden haired girl said to me, "I'm Thunder Clap, but you can call me Thunder,"_

"_I'm Fire Light, nice to meet you," i say shyly._

_She beckons to two girls, "Introduce yourself," she hisses._

"_Oh, I'm Frost Bite," a white haired girl says, "but i suppose you could call me Frosty, everyone else does,"_

_Next get introductions from four other people: a blue haired girl named Tidal Wave, a black haired boy named Cross Skull, a green haired boy named Wet Moss, and a blond haired boy named Velvet. I noticed that they all had a leather necklace with a gem on it. _

_The rest of the night passes in a rush; i quickly made friends with the four girls and learned a bunch of stuff about fire._

_[][[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][]][][][][][][][][][]_

I wake up, remembering that night. I want to go back to them, but i just can't fricken' reclaim my effed up destiny.

I get up and look in the mirror beside my bed: I am beautiful, i look nothing like myself, and i can light things on fire. What the hell will Beck say?

Oh, that's right: I'm not leaving this room.

I have learned something from that day: Never play with fire you always get burned.

I will never play again, not after what happened.

**What do you guys think of how i did things?**

**Do you like the theme?**

**Don't worry; i haven't given away all my secrets, just yet.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Hanni {98}**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beck Oliver

I really do feel bad about how I flipped out on Tori, I mean sure; something's defiantly up, but I shouldn't have just yelled at her in the middle of our conversation.

I mean, we're in Cancun of all places! We should just get along go to the beach, make out _on_ the beach….. I just realized I haven't kissed my girlfriend in four days. That usually isn't good, is it?

Oh Well, today's the day, we're going to Fantasma Beach!

"Tori," I call, standing outside her bedroom door, "You awake?"

"Go away, Beck," she yells, still very loud, even through the door.

"I'm sorry," I say, thinking it would be best just to shut up and get off my high horse, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, the past is the past, right?"

"Shut up," she groans.

"Can I come in?" I ask, hoping it'll be worth asking.

"No!" she shrieks, panic in her voice.

"Why not?" I ask. (Okay, I admit that was a little rude)

"Go away," she repeats.

"Fine," I lie, "I'm going,"

…_..To go get the key!_

I slip the black key into the lock and turn it slowly, ready for whatever it is I find inside, I push the door open slowly, trying to be as silent as possible, i tip-toe slowly to the double bed and look down, ready to see the beautiful face I dream of, but instead I see a gorgeous vibrant red haired angel. That looks nothing like my girlfriend Victoria Vega.

I think this were I'm supposed to be a seven year old girl carrying a basket to grandma's house in the woods, and then I find a big, strong wood cutter to cut the imposter in half, but I don't: I just stand there, and continue to stare at this beautiful angel.

I take a good look at this beauty: red hair, green eyes, tanned skin, but then I look closer and realize that the red as red as a fire truck, but instead of this hair deciding to be one colour, it has streaks of yellow, orange, gold. I even see streaks of blue, pink and purple!

The red headed girl's skin is a light copper tone, tanned and muscular, but one thing that seems a little strange is how the sun reflects off of her body. A light is coming of her, glinting on her golden skin.

I stare at her face, and look into beautiful, deep green eyes, _that are open_.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, in a familiar voice.

"Tori?" I ask, wondering why this girl sounds so much like her, but doesn't look like her _at all_.

She sighs, "Yeah,"

"Oh," I decide not to bring up her appearance, "Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me get ready,"

She smiles at me. I wonder if she felt the tension in the air, the way everything was just so awkward, maybe because this girl isn't Tori Vega.

I smile back at her, "Ready when you are!"

And then I lean down to kiss her. I still feel the spark, the heat, but today it seems multiplied, I feel like when I kiss her I'm being lit on fire, like I'm burning alive. I'm still wondering if that's a bad thing.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$

"Hey, um Beck," A soft voice says from beside me, "Can we maybe not, um... go to Fantasma Beach?"

"Why Not?" I say, puzzled by the way she's been acting, "It's the best beach on the island!"

"I know, but please!" She exclaims.

"Come one, Tori, "I say, determined to make this the best vacation ever, "We'll have lots and lots of fun, besides we're already here!"

Tori glare at me and mutter something under her breath, something about _'boys'_.

"Fine," she snaps, "Know let's get in the water; I'm hot!"

_She has no idea!_

I watch as Tori takes of her red dress to uncover a red and gold bikini underneath, I watch as she runs towards the water, long hair, now red flowing gracefully down her back. She beckons with her golden skinned hands to me, and gives me a look with her now vibrant green eyes, and for a second I have to remind myself who this is; this is Tori Vega, my Tori Vega.

And her hair is redder than Cat Valentine, but I pull of my shirt and run towards the ocean towards the red headed girl.

If I would've scanned the beach, I would've known; I would have grabbed her and ran the other way, but I'm done with running. I know she is and what they want me to do, but I will fight_ them_, I will hold her tight and never let her go.

But how can I hold someone down when their head is stuck in the clouds, or stuck in the fire?

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

**What? You think it was only Tori with the awesome twist?**

**Ha-ha! **

**What's Beck? **

**What is Tori?**

**Who are those people in Tori's dreams?**

**And why the hell am I writing this if no one freakin' REVIEWS?**

**Comment!**

**Love,**

**Hanni {98}**


	7. Chapter 7

**To reader's**

**I am very sorry for the long wait.**

**I have started another fan fiction on the Scorpio Races**

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY **

'**DON'T FLY AWAY' **

**SCORPIO RACES**

**I REALLY LIKE HOW IT IS TURNING OUT SO **

**ENJOY!**

**SMILE,**

**Hanni {98}**

Chapter 7

**Tori Vega**

So now I'm at the beach, great. My stupid boyfriend had to barge in on me and wrecked my plans of hiding out in my room, and I'm in Olivia's ocean.

I bet she senses me: she always said that she always got hotter when I stepped in to the water, but now that Beck has seen me like this, I really don't think things can get any worse.

I was wrong.

"Hey, Tori!" I jerk myself out of my thoughts and turn to my boyfriend,

"What, Beck?" I moan.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" he yells at me.

I stare into his eyes, "You have no idea,"

His cheeks colour, "Yeah…um…Sorry about that…."

I raise my eyebrow, "Mmm,"

I 'm about to splash him when a look up and see six peculiar looking people sprinting towards me: I know who they are, and my thoughts are wrapping around two words:

Oh, shit.

Beck sees me staring and follows the direction of my gaze. I watch his face; I see his face go from alert, worry, panic, and then to an unreadable expression,

"I got to go," he says, his face calm, but his eyes give it away: Panic.

_Yes Beck, get the hell out of here! Go away, never get trapped into this word; my world._

Instead of saying what I was thinking, I say, "Ok, um, see you at supper then,"

He doesn't reply: he takes off in the other direction of the seven, or I suppose the six now. I'm tempted of following him, but I'm tired of running away from my problems: It's time to fight.

I look at them; they've all grown up. When they get into shouting distance I step out of the water and wait, but I don't have to wait long. They stop about a meter away from me and seem almost weary to go near me.

"How have you been," Olivia says nervously. I thought it might be her to put the words I spoke to them to years ago aside and focus on the present, "You look good,"

"I've been alright," I say, voice cold and calm.

"Why are you back," Cleo says, as cold as I am.

"Well, _Cleo_, "I will not address them in their second names, "that's my business,"

"Your business is ours," she says, "Your one of us,"

_I am not one of you, I hate all of you, _"I am not that girl, and I am not Fire!"

"You will always be one of us, look at yourself!" she cries.

I look down and realize she's right. I am Fire. Victoria Vega's dead, I am Fire, but I will not be her. I will not fight with them.

I look into her eyes, moving to look into all the others, Cleo, Olivia, Nathan, Jesse, Shelby, and Shane, and that's where I stop. I hold his gaze, but he look away; he looks into the ocean.

"I will never come back; I will fight my own battles, and you will stay away from me!" I don't know who I'm talking to: Shane or everyone.

I turn on my heals and walk away; into the forest, our forest, our _damn _forest.

*****(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*****

I know this forest as well as I know the island, which in saying is really good. I still don't know why the hell I agreed to come, every tree I pass is just another stab to the heart, another remainder why I hate my life, why I hate my second life.

"Tori!" I just passed Alcamo Rock and they're already coming after me, they must be desperate for help.

I just keep walking; pretty soon Shelby appears in front of me. I stop,

"What do you want?" I say words cold and crisp.

"Can…Can we talk?" She looks at me pleadingly.

When I nod she swings up into the nearest tree and I follow, sitting on a branch below her.

"What?" I ask, I admit rudely.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened between all of us," she says, playing with her hands, "I was a horrible friend; we all ran away, I ran away. I should have stayed to help you,"

A tear slips from her eyes and without a second thought I give my best friend a hug, "I forgive you guys, I guess I shouldn't have left you, all of you, even Shane,"

"Fire?" she says, automatically I answer.

"Yes?"

"Call me Thunder, call Olivia; Wave, call Cleo; Frost, call Nathan; Cross, call Jesse; Moss, call Shane; Velvet and most importantly call yourself Fire,"

"Thunder..," I'm lost for words, "I don't want to be one of the damn seven,"

"Fire, Fire, Fire," she chides, "I know who you are, and I know what you've been up to; you belong here, with us."

"I just want to be normal!" I remember saying those words on the first day at Hollywood arts and I think I know what she's going to reply.

"Normal's boring. Look at me," I look at her and take in her yellow, gold, silver and blue hair, yellowish gray eyes, and pale skin, "Do I look normal?"

"No," I answer, "I guess not but still you're so confident all the time and plus people think your beautiful,"

And she was. She's my best friend at she's drop dead gorgeous and I mean that in the most un-gross kind of way.

"Yes, we all are, all of the seven are," she stares at me before shouting, "because we're dead!"

"Um, yeah…" I say, unsurely.

"Come on, Fire," she says, untangling her legs from the tree branch, "Let's go see the other dead zombies,"

I laugh at the untruthfulness of the joke: I don't know what the hell we are, but we're not zombies.

I jump down with her, landing on the ground in a hopefully graceful manner, "Where are we going?"

She looks into the darker, deeper part of the forest, "Lugar de Los Muertos,"

This in English means place of the dead and that meeting place of ours has always given me the creeps. It's Nathan's hang out though, he loves it.

"Why are we meeting there?" I ask, fully knowing why.

"We're going to discuss battle plans against the malvados,"

"With the los Santos or with out?"

"Depends if they decide to show up, so we might want to change out of our bikinis and put on something formal and such," she says, starting to walk.

I walk after her, towards the meeting place where death lingers, and at that moment I feel like I belong somewhere, like I am part of something. I am getting ready to fight, I am getting ready to win, but I also need to find away to keep Beck out of all this because people get hurt. I got hurt. I know what I have to do.

**What do you human beans think?**

**I thought it was alright, I mean not the best ECT.**

**What do you think?**

**Any ideas?**

**Any comments?**

**Give me some feedback people!**

**Reviews!**

**Hanni {98}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**I am taking a little break on Beck's POV because I have a thing that I'm not ready to introduce that involves him.**

**So here it is.**

**OH!**

**Thx for all the help 'Taylor310' it gave me a lot to think about- this chapter's for you!**

**Enjoy,**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 8**

**Tori Vega**

**I guess I thought I'd get used to this. I never did-the farther you went into the forest the eerier it got; all I had was my fire to guide me, my light, it was more than anyone else had.**

"**Fire," the voice of Thunder called to me, a fraction ahead of me, "I've been thinking of what ****happened with your brother,"**

**I cringed, "I don't want to talk about it,"**

**She didn't say anything after that.**

**My brother is a touchy subject for me. I guess I think if I would have taken the matches away from him, grabbed his hand and got him out of there. He was my older brother, but I still feel responsible. It isn't fair that we both died the same way, but only one of our hearts continues to beat; for the second time.**

**I feel the familiar tingling go up and down my spine and know that I have arrived at our destination; **Lugar de Los Muertos, the place of the dead.

"Hey, beauty Queen," Jesse's relaxed attitude, tough guy look, and jokingly manor got to you: it was contagious, "you're looking hotter every time I see you,"

I laugh at the pun, "Not so bad yourself shrubs,"

He smiles, "Welcome back,"

I scowled, "If it was my choice I wouldn't be,"

Jesse looks thoughtful for a second, then smiles, playing back to our sarcastic, joking, relationship, "Hey, you can't stay away from me,"

I laugh, and say as sarcastic as I can, in an innocent little girls voice, "Yes, Moss, your just so damn good looking," I bat my eye brows for good measure.

Shane looks over at us and scowls: serves him right.

"Okay, guys," Cleo says, "Let's get down to business,"

We all sit on the gnarled black tree trunks, I do a quick attendance of everyone inside my head: everyone's here but Nathan.

"Where's Nathan-I mean Skull?"

Shelby gives me a look, "He's in the shadows,"

She points to a dark shadow, that I originally thought was a tree, "Oh,"

"What?" Jesse says, in an overdramatic voice. He has his eyebrows raised into his hair line and his mouth in a perfect circle, "The terrible Firelighter is losing her senses,"

I bristle at that one, "I can still beat you up," –flash him a grin- "then burn you,"

He laughs, and then curls up in a ball, rocking back and forth, all the while laughing his head off.

"You know Moss," I say, "your dramatic performances might be a little more believable if you could keep a straight face,"

"Better than the face you've got," he says, between bursts of laughter.

"Oh, please," I say smiling, "You wish you were this hot," I strike a pose.

"Yup, hot as the sun," he says smiling.

"Wanna check that," I say, "I bet I'm hotter,"

He studies my face, "Probably,"

I have no comeback. Mostly because I don't know if we're talking about my devilish good looks, or my control over heat and fire, I just say, "You know it,"

I look and notice everyone staring at us; Shane practically growling at Moss, Cleo looking annoyed, Thunder smiling, and Wave giving me a weird look and I don't know how Nathan's reacting.

I clear my throat, and mumble, "Sorry,"

Moss grins at me; I can't help smiling back, "What's the deal on the Malvados'?

The shadows look more threatening, the warmth being sucked out.

Everyone looks at each other except me. Finally Nathan speaks up, "Fire, in case you've forgotten; we refer to _them_ as the dark ones,"

I mentally kick myself; I've gotten so used to talking about that kind of thing inside my head or not at all. I've forgotten the impact it has on the environment.

"Oh, sorry," That's about it, "I, um, forgot,"

Shelby speaks up, "That's okay, and they'll stop watching us in a couple minutes, now why don't you tell us about your little _vacation,"_

She's talking about me leaving them, "Oh…okay," I'm stalling, "I went to high school at a place in the south of my house and then I got shipped to this performing arts high school,"

They all look at me, "I guess they've decided I could sing!" Everyone's exchanging looks again, that is so annoying, "And I made lots of friends and I have a boyfriend named, Beck,"

Everyone's heads jerk up, "What?"

"Shut up, Shane," I mutter, I know he can hear me, even though I'm sitting as far away from him as I can, "My boyfriends the one who convinced me to come,"

Cleo hisses, "You told him about us?"

"What? No!" I say, shocked that she would think I'd 'spill the beans', "I'm actually here, vacationing with his family," I nod my head for no apparent reason.

Shane speaks up, "Oh, so we have _him_ to thank for bringing you here, how _nice_ of him," he puts a edge to 'him' and 'here' making it sound not at all nice. I actually think he may have growled at the end.

Wave stands up, "Shut up, Shane." She walks over to me and puts an arm around me, "Of course we are thankful she is here," –She super glares at him, "So shut up and don't make it harder for anyone,"

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Come on," Cleo says exasperated, "We're getting nowhere. They aren't watching anymore, tell her of the threat, her voice hisses when she says 'threat'.

"What is it," I say looking at everone.

Shelby sighs, "I'm sorry Fire, we have to ask this;" –she pauses- "Are you just going to pack up and leave like you did last time something went wrong with us? Don't get me wrong but we _need _your help."

I let the question hand in the air for a moment, considering my options, "No, as much as I'd love to leave all of this behind, I have to fight,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm not doing this for you," I say chocking on the words, "I'm doing this for _him_,"

I look sadly at the ground. I realize that 'him' could mean a bunch a people; if Shane thought I was referring to him, so be it. I was talking about my dead brother

"So what exactly is going on?" I say.

"We're planning a… fight….,"

A new voice cuts in, "more like a war,"

Nathan continues like nobody said anything, "against the dark ones and their creatures,"

My breath catches in my throat.

Wave quickly says, "You can back out if you want to, we would understand,"

I look at everyone's faces at decide they won't understand; at all.

_No_, a part of me knows what the right choice is, I'm fighting against myself. I don't know what the right thing to do is. I burn every day, inside and out, more pain isn't going to matter.

"I'm going to fight, for my family," I look at everyone's faces.

Everyone in our circle is hiding pain, pain of watching yourself die before your eyes; being killed by the one thing you know control, having to control what kills people, what kills you. It's like not being able to get away from the one thing that your most petrified of because your it.

You are your greatest fear, you can never stop fearing yourself.

I watch myself die almost every night, I watch my brother die, my best friend, all the other people in the room that didn't quite make it out.

I here there terrified, horrible pain screams in my sleep. I here mine. I smell myself burning, but on the plain I walked back into the fire to save my brother. He was already gone.

I want revenge for all those people, for being the one who cuts the string. I want it for all the people who die young, before getting a chance of there happily ever after, I want revenge for the people that die in so much pain that it follows them for the rest of forever. They tell me revenge is sweet.

I want a taste, I want it bad.

I have burned.

I want to burn forever.

**So What do you think it really moved me and I, personally, really like it.**

**Tell me what you think, and the next 'chapter' if you can call It that will explain a little bit about who everyone is.**

**Review!**

**Hanni {98}**


	9. People in Walking Away

*****Hermosos Hijos*****

***The Beautiful Children***

**I thought you might want this because it can be confusing how Tori talks all double named.**

**Take a minute to picture it in your head, each face**

**Name: **WaveDance/Olivia Penner:

**Appearance: **Wave: Blue, white, and green hair with ocean blue eyes and pale skin

**Attitude: **A kind, go with the flow kind of girl. She is very caring but can be extremely dangerous

**Power: **Water

**Normal appearance/ before:** Brown hair, green eyes, ivory skin

**Name: **FrostBite/ Cleopatra Crosby

**Appearance: ** white and black hair, white eyes, palest skin you'll ever see

**Attitude: **tough and cold, but kind in her own way

**Power: **Cold, Ice, Snow, the moon

**Normal appearance/ before:** light blond hair, blue eyes, fair skinned

**Name: **Firelight/ Victoria Vega

**Appearance: ** Red, orange, yellow, gold, pink, hair, startling green eyes with red flames in the pupil, light copper with golden swirls

**Attitude: **Kind, funny, tough, and strong (mentally)

**Power: **Fire, heat, the sun,

**Normal appearance/ before:** Brown hair, brown eyes,

**Name: **ThunderFold/ Shelby Mclean

**Appearance: ** yellow, gold, silver and blue hair, yellowish gray eyes, and pale skin

**Attitude: **kind, moody, unbreakable,

**Power: **storms, electricity, lightening

**Normal appearance/ before:** honey blond, pale blue eyes and alabaster skin tone

**Name: **CrossSkull/ Nathaniel Ried

**Appearance: ** black hair, pale skin, white eyes, dead looking

**Attitude: **shy, discreet, tough, serious slightly Goth

**Power: **death, life, shadows, pain and dark places

**Normal appearance/ before:** black hair, pale skin, blue eyes

**Name: **MossGround/ Jesse Fisher

**Appearance: ** brown hair with green streaks, green eyes, tanned skin,

**Attitude: **funny, always looks at the best

**Power: **Shape-shifting, nature

**Normal appearance/ before:** brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin

**Name: **VelveBlood/Shane Michael

**Appearance: ** Blond red hair, red eyes, pale

**Attitude: **tough, gruesome, sweet

**Power: **battle, blood spill, pain

**Normal appearance/ before:** Blond hair, brown eyes, pale

*Everyone dies and then came back to life the way they died; hence they have that kind of power

*all strong and super tuned senses

*all extremely beautiful

*are ruled over by the los Santos

**Thought that might clear it up a bit.**

**On this chapter tell me who you like, and who you hate.**

**And who you'd think would be good looking and beautiful**

**I won't call you gay or Lez. **

**Don't worry: D**

**Just give your precious opinions on that**

**Oh, and if you have a question tell me in your review and I'll answer it.**

**Hope this didn't give away too much, but I/ Tori already mentioned all this somewhere in the chapter**

**Hanni {98}**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kay, it's going to be Tori's POV for the next 3 or so chapters, but if you like Beck's tell me and I'll find a** **way.**

_**Please remember to review (even if it's short) because I like to know who read my story and how they thought it was.**_

**Thx,**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 9 **

**Tori Vega**

"Were not your family," Cleo stands up, crossing her arms over chest, beside me, Wave freezes.

"Come on," Jesse calls, "give her a break,"

She snarls, "Shut up or _I'll break you_,"

I don't know why that comment to Jesse made me so angry, before I know it my hand are curled into fists, my heart thudding in my ear, adrenaline rushing through my body.

I take a deep breath. I try counting to ten. It isn't working.

"Hey, Cleo," I am talking in a low, calm, dangerous voice, "You know how they say to count to ten?" –She nods-"I'm at 8 and I still want to rip your freaking head off,"

I wait a second, just to get my point across, at nine a smile at her and at ten I pounce.

It happens so fast, I just let instinct cut in. I'm on top of Cleo, we're wrestling, trying to burn each other or in her case freeze me. I feel a hand grab my shoulder; roughly, I punch Cleo in the jaw before turning around and karate kicking Nathan in the face. He goes flying back into a tree before slamming down.

A new body has joined the fight, Shane. I smack him, just like a normal girl would do when they're fighting with her normal boyfriend, and then jumping up into a back flip, coming down with as much force as I can smacking his head with both feet tucked ,in my flip-flops. I see blood go flying in the air before i see him fly into the fence.

I stand in the karate position, with both fist curled in front of me, glaring at Wave, Thunder, and Moss. They're tensed up, looking weary at me. I laugh a high, crazy laugh.

I give them one more look before running out, stopping to kick Shane's bruised and bloody face before I go, he groans.

I think kicking Shane's ass in a fight felt better than anything else.

I stop running and lean against a tree, waiting for the adrenaline to pass, the anger to vanish, the sadness to disappear. It's like I'm waiting for myself to get my life back together. It never happens, never goes away.

And this was an excellent example of why my life's in shambles: I'm a teenage girl that has to deal with super powers, super strength, has died, the world's future resting uncomfortably on my shoulders, and on top of that I have all the problems a teenage girl has; boys and their stupidity.

And Shane's just one big example of why I hate who I am, what I am, what I've done, and what I've been made to live with.

I have to live with the monster I am.

Yet another wave of anger takes over me.

I here foot a step, who's stupid enough to come after me at the moment.

I start to shake, a hand touches my shoulder. I grab it, so fast that Jesse doesn't even realize he's on the ground before he feels the pain.

"Ow!" Jesse's voice high as soon as he landed on the hard forest floor, "What the hell was that?"

I glared at him, "Don't sneak up on me, idiot!"

"I tapped you on the shoulder!"

"Thanks! That was way easier for me to _hurt you," _I snarl.

"Oh, calm down," he said getting slowly to his feet, grimacing, all the way.

I glare at him.

"Seriously, Fire, calm down,"

I keep the same expression o n my face, "I will not!"

"Fire," he says exasperated, "you're going to burn the forest down,"

I look down at my feet. There's a ring around me that's smoking, little toughs of fire starting to begin life on the wet ground.

I take a deep breath, I take another. I wait for myself to calm down enough that a touch of my hand can't give third degree burns.

"Sorry," I say, for whatever reason. I just feel a need to apologize.

Moss gives me a look but thankfully doesn't ask,

Okay," he says hesitantly, "What do you want to do?"

I think about it, go to my house?

"How about we…. Go down to the beach?"

I'll face the evil, comforting, house another time.

"Sure!" he sounds happy; it's easy to make him happy, almost too easy.

He grabs my hand and winces, but doesn't let go, "God your hot!"

I wasn't sure, again, how he phrase that question, if you get what I mean.

Moss and I are walking on the sand, holding hands, not really talking about anything, just lost in our thoughts staring into the distance, or perhaps the ocean.

It's Moss that breaks the silence, "So… you said you had a boyfriend?"

I don't know where this is headed, "Yeah…Beck Oliver," I say, "He's the one who I came with,"

"I'd like to meet him," he says in a flat voice.

I perk up, "Sure! We can go now; he's at the house,"

Jesse freezes, "_the house _or the house?"

I pause not sure what he means, "I came with his family and they're renting a beach house,"

That seems so satisfy him, "Let's go, if we're going, then."

Is it just me or do I feel trouble lying in the air? I wish I would've known, I wish I would've taken the chance; dying when I died.

I think falling off the face of the Earth is less painful than what I'm going through.

I lead Jesse to the house, dropping his hand when we're in a ten foot radiance of Beck's watchful gaze.

Jesse looks at me and grumbles something under his breath.

"What was that?" I snap.

"Nothing," Jesse says.

We get to the front porch and he grabs my hand again, as if he's protecting me from something.

I don't need protecting.

I try to pry his hand off, but he just clenches on tighter, and I decide that a wrestling match isn't necessary.

He looks at me, pressing his side up to mine, "Trust me,"

I look him in the eye, "I do,"

He smiles, "Good,"

I see Beck, he's sitting in the back by the pool, staring at Jesse and me; staring at our interlocked hands.

I clear my throat, "Hey, Beck," This is awkward, "So…um…Catching some rays?"

He keeps staring at me. I can almost feel the gears turning in his brain.

"So…," Why isn't he talking, or even acknowledging my presence, "This is…Mo…Je?"

I didn't get a chance to finish stuttering because I earned a sharp jab in the ribs from Jesse

Jesse elbows me, "Shut up!" he hisses.

"What the hell was that?" I stage whisper.

"What hell are you?" Beck speaks up.

I thought he was talking to me, "Pardon me,"

I thought he would respond to that but at the same time Jesse said something quite 'colourful'.

"I'm Beck," he doesn't say it in a friendly way.

"I'm a Jesse, to you," he said his name, if possible, more angrily than Beck.

"Whoa, guys," I say, having no idea what this was about, "Chill."

Beside me Jesse gasps. He grabs my hand and wrenches me from the back yard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell, "Let go, now!"

I pull my arm from his grasp, almost dislocating it.

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, "Let me down, idiot!"

He keeps on running, neither stopping nor putting my feet back to work,

"Fire," he pleads, "Trust me. I promise to explain everything to you, later."

Well he better, but I don't try demanding him to put me down because I kind of like not using my well muscled and agile body.

I hate being faster than sound waves, being stronger than a grizzly bear, having more advanced fighting skills than a master ninja, and being prettier than an angel.

It seems crazy. That's what the average person wants to full fill in their life time, but normally never reach the goal.

I'm not human or average.

I miss that.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't even notice Jesse stopping and putting me down, or more dropping me like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell?" I snap at him, picking myself off the ground.

"Pay back," he says, "or revenge."

He looks down at me, "And, baby, revenge is sweet,"

I jump up and kick his chest, shoving him to the ground.

"Do I look like a baby?" I say.

He pretends to consider. "Nope, you're a big, bad assed baby."

I stick my tong out at him, "So…What did you want to tell me?"

He looks down at his hands, "Your boyfriend, Beck, he isn't what you think; he's the enemy."

I give him a look, "Okay, crazy, you're the enemy too," I snap, "I always have to watch my back for an attempt at kicking my hard to kick ass."

He gives me a serious look, "Stay away from him, he's a los Santos,"

"No!" I say shocked.

"Fire, yes he is," he says, "Can't you tell, the eyes, the skin,"

I look at him like he's crazy,

"Trust me just stay away," He says.

"Shut up," I walk away, refusing to let the one person left that I can trust be 'the enemy' as Jesse puts it.

I don't care; I don't care if he's the bad guy, I worse.

I knew I shouldn't have come, the thought returning to overcome my mind, yet again.

I should have walked away when I had the chance. I did.

Stupid me.

I was about to go confront Beck about this when I'm blocked by a wall of seven beautiful bodies.

"We can't let you go," Jesse says.

I stand in my fighting stance, ready to get by them.

I crouch down, ready to beat up my family for the second time today.

**What do you think?**

**REIVIEW!**

**Hanni {98}**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. I'm getting kind of frustrated with all this. I have lots of story alerts, but not everyone that reads this reviews. You know who you are, and if you read it; tell the author (not necessary me) what you think.**

**Okay, so enjoy!**

**Hanni {98}**

**Chapter 10**

**Tori Vega**

The seven, minus me, are lined up in a wonky triangle, expressions on some faces furious, on others edgy, like they're not sure what I'm going to do; considering the fact I don't even know what I'm doing at the moment.

Anyways, the point of the triangle's point is missing. Their leader, me, is standing ready to take them down, fixing them with a better death glare than Nathan.

At least I hope it does and doesn't look like I'm smiling at them, inviting them over for dinner or something.

"Fire," Shelby says testily, "We're concerned about you health and safety."

_Well, that was formal_

Beside her Jesse nods in agreement, "Dude, he's not good for you. In case you've forgotten he's one of the bad guys!" he yells those two last words.

"Yeah, you sure can pick them," Shane says in a grumpy, angry, jealous, worried voice.

Man, I bet his emotions are conflicted right now; kill Beck; scream at me; kill me; worry about me. There really is a bunch of options to choose from.

My face grows hot and I put my blazing fire 'on', despite the fact that we're on a public beach, "The only wrong choice I made trusting in you,"

I spit at his feat for what I hope looks like emphasis.

His face turns red, from anger on embarrassments, I can't tell, "Fire, what-,"

Cleo elbows him hard in the ribs, "Shut up, Velvet," she says casually, but I still hear that cold dangerous edge in her voice.

The other five of them were probably wondering how that would have ended, but thanks to Cleo, who is apparently my friend again, put a stop to the soon to be expected screaming match that was about to go down on the beach.

I take a deep breath, trying to remain calm, "Cleo?"

"What?" she says suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for…um…beating you up, all of you," I look them in their oddly coloured eyes, looking Shane in the eye more briefly than the others.

"That's fine, "She says in her usual brisk manner, "but don't try it again,"

I swallow, "Sure,"

Cleo opens her arms for a hug, but I catch something from the corner of my eye.

Andre Harris, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Trina Vega, and Robbie Shapiro walking down the sandy beach of the Island, each carrying a flower printed beach bag. Eight eyes scanning the beach for a brown haired girl, but she's gone. The "Tori" they used to know died and all but left the world. It's like I'm being constantly reminded: Tori Vega's gone. Years ago she was replaced by a red haired monster; before they even knew her or I guess; knew me

I turn my back on my old friends, hoping to block them out of my life by a slender wall of my back, trying to keep them safe; away from this screwed up life I've made for myself.

"Hey, guys," I say shakily, "Got go!" I look at Cleo's out stretched hands, "Love you too!" I say before making a mad dash for the bathroom.

I slam my back against the hard wooden door, breaths coming in uneven little puffs. I look at the beautiful face in the mirror, staring at the gorgeous strangers face until I realize it's me. I really do have to start avoiding mirrors.

I feel a gentle push on the other side of the brightly coloured door, and step away from it bracing myself for one of my innocent friends back home; sure enough when the door opens Cat Valentine steps through.

I give her a glace, looking at her brown eyes that aren't comparable to Moss's green-brown eyes, her hair a dull red colour compared to the elaborate assortment of bright colours on top of my head. This is what I wish I looked like; normal.

"Hey!" Cat squeals at me.

The first thing I think of is that she recognizes me, "Oh, Hey," I say glumly.

"Oh my God!" she shrieks, "I love your hair colour! It's better than the best of velvet cupcakes!"

I'm a little taken back, "Huh?" I say like a complete genius.

Cat just keeps talking, "I mean, velvet cupcakes are amazing, especially with pink and purple icing on it, and multicolor sprinkles!"

Now I'm staring at her like she's crazy, "Oh,"

"And your hair has, like, pinks, gold's, yellows, orange and lots of red!" –she stands on her tippy toes and looks at my face, "You're really pretty, you know. I like your eyes."

The average person does this. They get lost in our breath taking beauty, staring transfixed at my face.

Cat reaches out her hand to touch me, but I smack her finger away.

"Ow!" she shrieks.

"Don't touch me," I snarl, a cold, unwelcome atmosphere takes the place of the bathroom except that it's starting to warm up, I'm starting to heat up.

"You hurt me!" she screams.

I glace down at her hand that's slowly turning black and blue, "Oh, I didn't mean to-"

But I did. I smacked a small, week minded, innocent person. I thought I hit her lightly, a small tap at the most; humans are too fragile.

I look at myself in the mirror again; the face I see is drop dead gorgeous, a furious, angry expression on my face. Yet again, I see myself as the monster I am.

I walk calmly towards the door, open it and then face the small whimpering girl that is clutching her hand, "Leave me alone, I am capable of horrible things; keep your friends away from us,"

I give her one last death glare and shut the door quietly, being careful to keep my super strength under check. I turn around, pumping into a tall, black haired girl.

"Sorry," I say, lost in thought of what just happened in the bathroom.

"Watch where you're going!" a sarcastic voice says, penetrating unhappy memories in my mind.

"Why would I want to look at you," I say, cheekily.

"Hey, you remind me of a girl named-," Jade starts.

I look into her face, hypnotizing her with one petty glance, taking over her mind, "You don't know me," I whisper, "You're going to walk away from me. You're going to leave me alone, avoid me."

"Yes, I don't know you," I release her mind and run into the forest, glad of its camouflage.

I've been in a tree for a while now, my knees bundled up against my silent chest; I don't have a heartbeat. I don't have a life. My best friends are here; the human ones and the dead ones. One group of them knows absolutely nothing, and the other knows entirely too much about me, the real me. My own sister doesn't even know this side of me; I always took care to wear a wig and colored contacts around my family, so I don't have to face my fear of burning to the ground and then being reborn from the ashes once a day.

That's my deepest fear; fire. It's the element that killed me, the last thing I seen before I 'died'. If only I could've stayed that way, gone through the golden gates that where before me, singing sweet drugged tunes to me, if only I didn't go back onto Earth to save my brother from the flames.

A silent tear drops down my perfect face, remembering his tortured scream, the smell of his flesh burning in front of me, the same things happening to me; my scream, my horrible smell, the pain. The mind breaking flashes of pain, then numbness.

"Fire," a deep voice says from bellow, "Can we talk?"

I know that voice, I hate the voice; Velvet has come to see me, to apologize for his jack ass actions, for giving up on me when I need him, for killing people who mean the world to me, for hurting me more than the flames could ever achieve.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've started other fanfic and made up my profile so check that out.**

**I hope you like it. I need some new ideas, but I think I have a bit of it. **

**Thanks for the people who I get review from every chapter, but I want criticism, praise; what you liked/didn't like.**

**So check out my profile and the other stuff I'm writing.**

**Thanks,**

**Hanni {98}**

**PS. I have a headache right now so…yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I'm kind of depressed. My best friend is mad at me & she's hanging out with my other Best friend—the one that she said that she hated! **

**My friend isn't talking to me! **

**What should I do?**

**And please don't say talk to her because I tried and she either walked away or ignored me! **

**Just to get this straight; I haven't kissed her boyfriend, I haven't done or said anything mean about her, and I have ditched her or anything!**

**Please give me some advice on that! I would be so happy if everything works out, I just don't know how to do it!**

**Anyways, I could go on, and on, and on, and on, and on-(you get it?) But I won't; because you're here for "Walking Away" and not my 'problems of a teenage girl' (but I would really appreciate some advice, if I get anything good I'll PM you. And if you really care I'd love to talk to you about all that ;)!)**

**Anyways! I'm kind of mad, and I want to write a bit about Beck's prospective, so here it is!**

**Here is a random quote:**

_***"Fire is a beautiful, hypnotizing; then you reach a hand out & it burns you"***_

_**-Anonymous**_

_**(Hey! That's the new logo to the story!)**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Beck Oliver**

I'm running, faster than any human can ever run. The sights around me should be blurry, unrecognizable, but I can see my surroundings as easy as if I am only walking.

The reason for this is that I am an Oamenii ascunse; the enemy of the Hermosos Hijos; the beautiful children. I am under the furious command of the Oamenii Ascunse's emperor: Emperor Copac; known to our enemies as the Malvados.

I never chose this life, I never asked for it; I was born to it.

My mother and father are dead, but my country's soldiers tell me they were good people who got along with Oamenii ascunse which means they walked around putting bullets in innocent and extremely naive human people's head. It really should leave me with a kind of peaceful pride that they helped eliminate the week human race, but it just leaves me with a sickening guilt every time I see a human orphan. I always wonder if my parents are responsible for their grief.

They were killed by the Hermosos Hijos. The group shipped them back to me in a card board box with my real name on it. Imagine my reaction at seven years old when I opened the box to find blood soaked linen, my parents bodies, hacked away in places, their eyes gorged out.

I am not like most of my country; I do have the genetics of super strength, lightening speed, but an abnormal born talent of a shape shifter.

The worn leather photo album I have tucked away in a chest has pictures of me in many different bodies. It almost looks like my mother born millions of children instead of one. It's too bad; I would've liked a brother.

At sixteen my commander gave me a mission to find the Hermosos Hijo that had ran away from the enemy pack; it was a great honor. Commander Citit gave me the orders to look for a teenage girl in California; the runaway Hermosos Hijo. I suppose I was naive to the hard work I would have to put into it, traveling to the hundreds of cities, towns, villages just to track down this one girl. I have attended hundreds of high schools, seen thousands of girls, just to find the birth mark of that one Hermosos Hijo girl.

I final felt a tingling feeling that the woman I've been seeking for years was final in my radar, so I brain washed the Oliver family, changed my looks to an irresistible player. I made myself so appealing that girls would throw themselves on me; making it easier for me to check for the birth mark.

It has all been one mind blowing game until I met up with Jaden West. I thought it was her; the fire girl in disguise. I thought the identity belonged to Jade because of her cold personality, not afraid to inflict violence on another, so I asked her out and soon we became an item. I had almost set the trap to bring her back to my people for them to torture her into giving away the secrets of her pack, but than a different girl came around. I manipulated Jade to break up with me and then went after Tori, filling my mind with innocent thoughts of an average teenager. I did that because I was worried she had the gift of mind reading.

After a couple months of dating I pulled myself into Daniel Oliver's mind and influenced his decision to a trip to the little island in Cancun, instead a city on the main part of that country. I am suppose to bring the girl back to my people in three days, but the only glitches in my masterful plan is that she is back in her immortal mode, and in the safe cocoon of her pack.

I was trying to figure out what I can do to lure her into my clutches, and finally get a break from hunting her. I realized that a friend would be the perfect trap. I created a fake contest and rigged it so Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Andre Harris were coming to the place the girl is at.

I will take over their minds, so that she will think she is going to have an evening with her friends. I will knock her out from behind and then kill the humans.

This seems like an indestructible plan, but I am on edge about the outcome of my mischievous idea. It would be a simple thing if I am to capture a normal human, but this is full high risk I'm not sure I'm ready to take.

This should be easy. This is exactly what I've been training for, the goal I've been just out of my grasp for two years. I just can't stop thinking about her beautiful face the way Tori used to kiss me, running her hands through my hair-

No, she is enemy. I can't go all soft right now. All those times I said I loved her was a lie, a cold, twisted lie. She believed me. That's what makes this so sickening.

I am not in love with that thing, a Hermosos Hijos of all the immortals. I will not fall in love with her; I _am_ not in love with her.

In three days, I'm going two conk her on the head hard enough to leave her out for 24 hours. Then I will drag the girl's still alive body to my island. I will display her before the court of Emperor Copac. He will tell me to torture all the information out of her, all of their secrets. She will feel pain like she has never felt before; I will personally torment both her mind and body until she is a fraction away from death, her extracted body parts lying discarded around her, blood dripping from her mangled body.

I can see it. I can see it clearly; I am hearing her tormented screams; begging me to stop, begging for help.

This is something I have sworn to myself that I would do. I would avenge my parent's death. They killed them: I'll kill her: their beautiful leader.

I'm sitting in a snug wooden chair by the clear blue pool, just think about Tori; thinking about my utterly repulsive forms of torture I'll use to influence her secrets out of her:

First I'll cut off her fingers, than her toes, ears, her toe nails I'll pull out one at a time, the red, orange, yellow, purple, and gold strand of her hair I'll wrench out one at a time, her arms and legs will be the limbs to fall from her body. After I get all the information I can get is out of her I'll cut of her tongue.

Than I'll look her in her know vibrant green eyes and stab her in the heart, and she will fall to the floor with the rest of her body parts, a strangled scream falling from her lips.

I'll stab her in the heart twice: once mentally, the other physically.

I will kill her: just like they killed my parents.

Someone clears her throat. I look up two find the red headed Hermosos Hijo I'm planning to torture; Fire, holding hands with a green and brown haired man.

"Hey, Beck," she says, looking awkwardly at me, "So…um…catching some rays?"

I stare at her, disgusted with myself, disgusted of the horrible things I'm planning to do with her.

I stare at her hands: the fingers I'm planning on chopping off, her beautiful body I'm planning to ruin, the gorgeous personality I'm palling on taking away from the world.

She continues on, "So… this is Mo…Je."

The other boy elbows her in the ribs. I think the confidential files I've read label him as Moss: the earth boy.

I hear Moss whisper, "Shut up," to her. He thinks I can't hear him; he thinks I'm normal, humane.

She whispers back, "What the hell was that?" all annoyed.

I decide to keep acting like I'm innocent of the paranormal. I guess I'm playing the jealous boy friend, "What the hell are you?" I say as cold and dangerous as possible.

Jesse gives me a look that says 'you can't fool me, "I'm your fucking worst enemy! Watch your back. Oh, and who the fuck are you,"

I sigh and say my fake name that the 'Tori' knows me as, "I'm Beck," I say coolly.

The earth guy opens his mouth, "I'm Jesse, to you!" he says more angrily than I could ever manage acting.

Tori looks between us and say, Whoa, guys! Chill!"

Jesse gasps, studies my face and grabs Tori's arm; before I know it they're little figures in the distance, Tori riding on his back.

Three days: the time is ticking down on her immortal like.

Three short days.

Tick. Tock.

**Whoa! I think that was the longest chapter yet! I think that was the most graphic thing I've ever written!**

**Review!**

**Hanni {98}**


End file.
